My So Called Akatsuki Fanfic
by XEmixKageXKasumoX
Summary: I don't really know what to do at this point if I should go on or not is all you choice. it's an Itachi love story... The good stuff may come later in the story... I f there is another part to the story... D


Author's Note: Don't try to kill me because the whole thing sucks this is my first time writing a fanfic so apparently I will suck. If you like the story message me to go on with it or else I will lose all of my confidence and blame all of you guys who didn't message me. Enjoy! D (If you think it would be good if it became only a double-shot or something of the then tell me I need to know!!!

3 months at the Akatsuki and I haven't done anything except for

cook clean and launder. Do you know how disgusting it is to sort out a bunch of men's boxers and underwear? But then again Konin-san helps me out... like a mother, but she gets to go out missions and I don't.

"KAGE-CHAAAAAAAN!" Tobi screams as he comes into the laundry room.

"Nanni? Is there something I have to do?" I said.

"Tobi is hungry... and Deidara-kun was being mean to Tobi. He try'd to take off Tobi's mask"

"Okay, here's a deal... I'll go upstairs and get something to cook while you finish the laundry...-"

"Don't forget to call Deidara-kun a big-fat-meanie-head!"

"Nande... don't you think Tobi-kun should be doing that?"

He nodded his head and quickly ran up the stairs. I continued doing the laundry... some things you just had to do. From upstairs I heard Tobi screaming out at the top of his lungs,"DEIDARA-KUN YOU ARE A BIG-FAT-MEANIE-HEAD!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!?!?!" I heard Deidara's voice yell.

"I SAID THAT YOU ARE A BIG...FAT...MEANIE...HE-"

BOOM!!!!!!!! The whole head-quarters shook. Hell's no... Deidara is not that stupid... I left the laundry alone, and ran up the stairs 3 at a time. By the time I reached the room all members of the Akatsuki were already standing there, plaster all over their cloaks, everybody is silent. I looked straight at Deidara..." You can't be shitting me! I am so serious!!! You freaking' know I have to clean all this! Both of you are the most immature bastards I have ever met in my whole life! You guys are what...7 years older than me and you try to blow someone up if they call you a big fat meanie face?...-"

"head..."

"Like I frigging' care..."

"Doesn't that mean your a old as Itachi's brother?" Kisame interrupted.

"It doesn't really matter right now okay?"

"..."

"Besides he's a month older than me... when did you and Itachi-kun get here?"

"Just in time for the whole argument..." Itachi said softly. He is so hott...

"Kage..." I turned around this time it was Leader speaking to me."Forget trying to discipline Tobi and Deidara, it is pointless... they are not worth your time..."

"Wow, Leader-sama I think I have all the time in the wor-"

"Dinner..."

"Does this mean I have to do the rest of the laundry?"

"...no..."

"YES!" I ran out of the room, down the hallway and outside. I took out my kunai and threw it in a random place in the trees. What ever I caught is whatever we eat... half of them don't even eat. I followed the path of my kunai. I killed a rabbit, and the head was cleaned off. Now I don't have to worry about actually killing the animal on purpose. I bought the corpse to the Headquarters. I put the rabbit in the kitchen hoping that Konin-san will find it before I come back from washing my hands.

After coming out of the bathroom. I didn't dare go near the kitchen, but it was okay because Konin was already cooking. This was my chance to go to my room. I ran there as quick as I could and closed my door with a slam. My room is the hottest one in all of the area. I got so hot that within minutes I already took off my cloak, tossed it into the corner. I was wearing a tanktop underneath, I pulled off my jeans and searched in my drawers for a pair of shorts. I found an old pair but they were still good, small, but still good. I was in the action of putting them on when BANG! I tachi came into the room." Hey Kage-chan, I was wondering if yo-...woah..."

I pulled on my shorts completely. "What do you want?" I said blushing madly. He walked up towards me and looked down to me." Naani?" I noticed just then that he had a beautiful view...down my shirt.

"..."

"Leave you frickin' pervert..." I turned on him there. I thought I heard footsteps leaving the room. I looked around the room and sighed, I saw my cloak looking all uncared for. I yawned and and walked towards the neglected looking cloak. I picked it up and folded it. I turned around to put it on my bed. I bumped into Itachi."What the Hell are you still doing here?" He said nothing but then bent down to kiss me. He grabbed my waist, and pulled me closer and closer to him. His tounge licked my lips, begging for entrance. I denied at first but then his hands left my waist and grabbed my breats. This was enough for me to yelp out in surprise and for him to stick his tounge in my mouth. His mouth was surprisingly warm. He gripped my waist again...harder. I slung my arms around his neck, as he made the whole kiss more deeper. His tounge was wrestling with mine. We pulled apart, his neck was probaby hurting badly, he had to bend down to kiss me while I was on my tippy-toes.

He sat down on the edge of my bed, and beckoned me to sit on him lap-dance style. When I sat down he grabbed my butt, and crashed his lips into mine. He put his hands up my shirt...

"DINNER!!!! YOU COME NOW AND EAT OR YOU'LL NEVER EAT AGAIN!!!" Konin interrupted.

I left the room quickly. I looked back at Itachi who was leaving the room slowly. I could see a smirk on his face.

Author's Note: Well that's it for now... message me if it is any good! and if it sucks tell me on what to improve on and be as scornful as you want. Thanks!! D


End file.
